The Much More Adventurous Bunch
by BluMoonKittyKitty
Summary: Two years ago, the hosts made the biggest mistake of their lives by hosting a party with alcohol and selling pictures of the Now that they're older, they're doing it This time for more money, Sequel to The Adventures of a Drunk Host Rated M for later (My first M-rated story so go easy on me)


**Okay everyone! My first 'Adventures of a Drunk Host Club' was a really big hit (if you haven't read it it's helpful to read but isn't necessary) so I'm writing a sequel called 'The Much More Adventurous Bunch'! Basically it's more, well, ****_dirty, _****I guess, since the last one was pretty lame. This one will also probably be longer, so enjoy the story! **

**One more thing, there will also be 2 ways the plot could go. At the bottom of every chapter there will be two selections. Vote in the reviews for which one you think is more interesting, and based on that the story will go a different way! :P**

* * *

**The Much More Adventurous Bunch**

Haruhi began setting up the tables as instructed by Kyoya. She laid out several dozen cupcakes on one, chips and dip on another, and a full table of alcohol for each of the hosts since the 'Dirty Drunk' albums were apparently a great hit. She sighed, knowing after this evening she would have a hangover...again.

It had been at least two years since the last Host Club alcohol-involving party, and, since requests for one were so high, they were pressured into it. Haruhi honestly didn't mind her drunk self, just the things she did with the other drunk hosts. She planned on snapping a few photos and leaving before she got too buzzed this time.

Tamaki burst through the door, holding a cocktail dress that had been slipped onto a hanger. "Haruhiiiii!"

Haruhi looked up from arranging the shot glasses. "I'm a guy," she replied. Tamaki opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. That was true. Haruhi was supposed to be a boy. He frowned, tears welling in his eyes as he left the room with the dress. Haruhi rolled her eyes, continuing to set up the shot glasses.

The twins appeared randomly behind her, each of them wrapping an arm around her waist as she worked. She ignored them until their hot breath was on her neck. "Are we gonna get lucky tonight?" they asked in simultaneous husky voices.

"Possibly," Haruhi shrugged. "And if you do, it's only because I'm a drunk slut."

They snickered. "That's what we like to hear."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "You guys wanna help me instead of just standing here doing nothing?"

"No, you go ahead."

She sighed, placing the last shot glass on the table. "There, all finished Kyoya senpai. Anything else?"

Kyoya looked over at her, then pointed to the changing room. "Get your outfit on."

"Got it." Haruhi took off towards the dressing room, pulling away from the twins, who followed. They watched her draw back the curtains, then pull them closed behind her.

"Where are our costumes?" Hikaru asked, looking at Kyoya.

"They're on that table over there," he pointed to the table. They nodded, going and grabbing their costumes. Tamaki came back inside, hastily grabbing his as Mori and Hunny reached for theirs. Kyoya stood up and leisurely walked over to the table, taking his last as the male hosts changed in the middle of the room.

Haruhi drew back the curtains slowly, peeking her head out and instantly blushing as she saw six males without shirts on. She walked out slowly, wearing a ripped skull t-shirt and tight acid-wash jeans. "Are you sure about this?"

"Of course we're sure," Kyoya replied to her comment, slipping on a matching skull t-shirt. "Everyone loves a good punk rock group."

"We're a lot of things, but we're most definitely _not _punk rock..."

"Whatever. The point is, this is what we're wearing," Kyoya spoke. Haruhi noticed the other hosts waiting for her to leave so they could finish changing.

"I think I left some other stuff in there," she replied awkwardly as she gestured to the changing room. She turned around, going back into the changing room and looking at herself in the mirror. She hardly recognized the male-looking figure. She gazed at it, the outfit she was wearing really made her look good. Slowly she warmed up to the idea, reaching for the chain that sat on the table. She wrapped it carefully around her neck, finding a pair of lace-up boots sitting on the ground. She sat down in her favorite chair, pulling them on and lacing them up. She walked out of the changing room, her shoes nearly silent moving across the floor.

The rest of the hosts had finished changing. Haruhi hated to admit it but they all looked good. Tamaki looked especially punk-rock somehow. She approached them quickly. "How does this look?" she asked, gaining the attention of all of them.

The twins were the first to shake off the shock of the whole other side to Haruhi. "It looks great," they smiled at her. She giggled.

"I don't think that this style suits me that well."

"It suits you fine," Kyoya said after he came out of his shock. "There's one thing that's missing though."

"Oh, did I forget something in the changing room?" Haruhi asked him, looking back at the still-open curtains.

"No, no...that's not it. I think what you need is a color streak."

"Huh?" Haruhi was already being dragged by Kyoya into the changing room. She was pushed into a chair as Kyoya rummaged through drawers on a dresser, finally pulling out hair color. "Wait, no, I don't think my dad would like me putting that in my hair..."

"Haruhi, it's temporary, it's alright. You have to let loose, you're a third year," he said quietly. She shook her head.

"That doesn't mean I can disobey my dad."

"Trust me on this one..."

Haruhi sighed with defeat. "Fine. Just a little bit though." Kyoya smirked.

"Alright."

Ten minutes later, Haruhi emerged from the changing room with Kyoya. She had several red streaks in her hair. Each host seemed to have gone back into shock (except Tamaki, who had never fully recovered from the first time). The first guests pushed open the music room doors, Haruhi greeting them nonchalantly.

And so began their newest adventure.

* * *

**Your choices for the next chapter are:**

**a) Tamaki gets mad at the twins after they randomly kiss Haruhi and arouse some of the guests. He then tries to trick them into drinking a very alcohol-filled drink.**

**b) The twins are sick of Tamaki bragging about Haruhi to the party guests, so they trick Tamaki into drinking a "love potion" (alcohol).**

**Don't forget to vote, and don't forget to check out my new story called 'Host Club: After Hours'!**


End file.
